Real Justice
by dumbandhappy
Summary: A series of murders cause confusion for the csi team, especially as items of there clothing and id's are being left at the scenes and that they know each of the victims in some way. Will they catch the killer before any of the team are hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my brand new story, please read and review and I won't update until I get at least five reviews for chapter 1!!! Ha-ha I probably will though.

Lucy Wilson placed her keys on the table next to her sofa, sitting down she breathed a huge sigh of relief after a hard day at work. She switched on the TV and began flicking through the channels finally leaving it on some made for TV movie; she began to watch it until she finally drifted to sleep.

_Walking through the kitchen he smiled as he saw her sleeping through the arch, she looked so pretty lying there in her white top and denims, he remembered her from last time sitting in his place of work, she looked so upset that day but eventually she moved that past day. He walked into the living room noticing her keys on the table not to mention a TV magazine sitting next to her, since that day she had barely left her house except to work and buy groceries, he walked over to her smiling._

Lucy smiled as she dreamt of being whisked away by a tall, dark handsome man on a white horse, were she would live happily ever after, known her luck though she would be whisked off by a small, balding hair guy in a white pick up truck living in her own house until he could find a job, that did not deter her as she slept peacefully remembering the good times. Unexpectedly a cold shiver flowed through her body and she realised that she was not alone she opened her eyes…

_He smiled as he walked closer, just as he was about to stroke her hair she woke up, before she could speak or scream he covered her mouth with his hand, she struggled and squirmed, waving her hands in any direction, he slapped her and moved his body on top of hers. He moved his hands to her throat and began to squeeze, he smiled as she began to turn blue, clutching and kicking doing anything to survive, eventually she began to lose grip and he laughed as the last bit of life drained out of her body._

Lucy opened her eyes and to her horror noticed a tall dark shadow staring back, before she could scream his hand covered her mouth, she began to kick, struggle do anything to break free but he raised his hand and slapped her, the sting made her stop struggling for a second, this allowed for him to get on top of her, he was so strong and her legs were now trapped, this time his hands were on her throat and she could feel him squeezing tighter and tighter, she tried to claw or scratch him but she kept on missing, she began struggling for air and tears streamed freely down her face, he saw him smiling and she cried even more, everything became more blurry and she was feeling weaker and weaker, eventually everything went black and her lifeless body lay on the sofa.

_He stood over her lifeless body and laughed, she put up a fight, the bitch put up more of a fight than last time. He walked over to a bag that he brought with him and pulled out a pair of jeans, t-shirt and shoes; he placed it on the seat opposite his first murder victim and laid it out as though someone was watching. He then pulled at a blue lab coat and placed it over the t-shirt. Last but not least he placed a badge on the jacket pocket giving the biggest clue to why he did what he did; the badge belonged to Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab_

FLASH, a bright light spread through Lucy Wilson's front living room which was now cordoned off by police officers and crime scene investigators surrounded both inside and out. Gil Grissom was inside Lucy's living room and was curiously looking at the outfit placed on the chair opposite the victim. Sara Sidle was collecting evidence from the victim's body

"I found some fibres on the vic but apart from that nothing else, no DNA, or fingerprints on her necklace, we have zilch"

"Well clearly our suspect has a vendetta against our lab and is clearly proficient in forensics, has anyone located Nick?"

"Yeah a patrol car picked him up at his house they are taking him to the lab, you don't think Nick has something to do with this, do you?" Sara asked as Grissom snapped a photo of the chair.

"No but I do think someone is after him or our team and beside Nick had Greg staying over last night while Greg's apartment is being fumigated"

Sara smiled and went back to work, Brass walked over to were Grissom was standing and began to speak

"The vic is Lucy Wilson, 26 works as a cocktail waitress down at the casino on 118th Street, neighbours say she was quiet and kept to herself, no boyfriend, hardly went out but get this I ran her name through our database she was a rape victim three months ago, the case is still open"

"Who was the primary on the case?" Grissom asked as he looked up curiously

"The primary was Nick, but how the hell did anyone get his id?"

"It's a fake the id number does not match what I have on file and the photo is not the one on his id badge"

"Ah looks like you have your work cut out for you"

At that Brass walked away to talk to an officer. Grissom and Sara finished collecting evidence and headed back to the lab.

Back at the lab Nick was pacing up and down the tea room, wanting to know what was happening, as he paced towards the door for like the 40th time he noticed Grissom and Sara walk in the lab with bags of evidence.

"Hey Griss, what's happening? Why the hell did an officer almost bust my door down?"

"Calm down Nick, come to my office and I'll explain"

Nick walked into Grissom's office and closed the door behind him.

"Nick you worked on a case three months ago, a Lucy Wilson"

"Yeah but the case is still open, the suspect was too clever and left hardly any evidence behind, I analysed everything but it all came from mass produced items. Why?"

"Lucy Wilson was found strangled to death in her house"

"Oh"

"This was also found at the scene" Grissom pulled out an evidence bag with everything that was collected, do you recognise anything?"

"Yeah, that is, wait that is my clothes and shoes, you don't think I had anything to do with this?"

"No we know Greg was at your house last night and the id badge is a fake, it looks like it has been photo shopped, can you think of anytime someone had access to your clothes?"

"Em, I don't know since the whole Nigel Crane thing I wash my own clothes but I keep a spare set in the lab and in my SUV, I suppose also when they are hanging out in my garden"

"Right we are going to take your car and process it, see if we can find anything, meanwhile you are restricted to this lab until I say it is safe to do so o.k.?"

"O.k. Griss I am going to go and do some paperwork" Nick left the office and headed to the break room. Grissom walked to the relevant parts of the lab and handed over the evidence.

The rest of the team were finding out about the latest case and Greg immediately went straight to the tea room

"Hey Nick are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I guess" sitting down taking a deep sigh "It's just, I don't know man, what if I was the reason for this Lucy's death, she was so young and I hated that I could not find the sick son of a bitch that raped her"

"Nick, you can't blame yourself, as Grissom would say you followed the evidence, it's not your fault that some crazy has decided to have a vendetta against this lab, now cheer up and get back to doing paperwork".

_He smiled as he saw his new victim, he disliked him, his girlfriend was so pretty but the beatings he gave her made her a shell of a woman. That annoyed him, he watched as he entered his apartment and clothed the curtain to his bedroom, he waited a few minutes before stepping out of his car and heading upstairs to his apartment._

Michael Green closed the curtains of his bedroom and pulled his t-shirt off, he headed into the bathroom and switched the shower on, waiting for it to warm up he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a few sips as he walked back to his bedroom he threw the water on to the bed. He slipped off his trousers and underwear and headed to the bathroom.

_Opening the door to this guy's apartment was easy, he stepped in noticed instantly how messy it was, he realised he was in the shower and decided that he would wait._

Michael was letting the water run down his muscles, helping him to soothe his aching muscles, he washed every part of his body and once he felt relaxed he switched off the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping a towel round him he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom…

_He was waiting, waiting for the door to open, after ten minutes the shower went off and he knew that it was coming, excitement pulsated through his body and all he had to do was wait. Eventually the door opened and he walked out of the room in just a towel, now was his time, as Michael stepped out he grabbed a lamp from beside his bed and smashed him over the head. Michael fell to the ground but regained his composure soon after, before he could fight back he put his hands round Michaels neck and squeezed tightly, Michael managed to elbow him and he loft his grip, Michael made his way to the exit, he was moving fast that his towel came off. He was able to catch up with Michael quickly and pulled him down to the ground, he pulled himself on top of Michael and squeezed his throats tightly, He was laughing as Michael lay there dieing finally realising what he put his girlfriend through._

He walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom, holding his towel so that it wouldn't fall off, He was surprised when a sharp pain was felt at the back of his head and he fell to the floor, he was shocked and stunned at what had happened. He began to stand up but was pushed down and two hands were gripped round his throat, he moved his elbow and swung it back, relief he hit him. He began to run for the door his towel falling off in the process but his relief was short lived he was pulled down to the ground and this time he was on top of him, he felt sick that some guy was on him while he was naked but mostly he was scared as the grip round his neck got tighter he began to feel sleepy, the smile on the guy's face was enough to make him throw up, eventually he drifted off to sleep, a permanent sleep.

_He smiled as he saw the dead body lying in the middle of the room, he moved a chair so that it was facing opposite the victim and like the last time pulled out the same and placed it in exactly the same way, this time the id read Greg Sander, Las Vegas Crime Lab. He relished for a moment the sight of his triumph before pulling out an envelope and addressing the envelope to Greg at the lab, inside was the victims warrant card, Detective Michael Green of the homicide division at the Las Vegas Police Department under the supervision of Detective Jim Brass._

Well that's it read and review and remember I want 5 or no next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews, here is the next instalment, again I want another five reviews!! But if I don't I'll maybe update.

Greg was walking past the reception when Judy shouted him over and handed him an envelope, he smiled and walked over to the break room opening the letter as he walked, he sat down at the table and emptied the contents of the envelope and out fell a warrant card.

"Hmm this is strange"

Nick walked over to look at what had just arrived and was surprised to see a warrant card

"Hey man why do you have that?"

"I don't know it just arrived"

Greg picked up the warrant card and opened it, he was shocked to see that it belonged to detective green; he immediately reached for his phone and dialled Brass's number:

"Brass"

"Hey Brass its Greg I have been sent Detective Green's warrant card"

"Yeah, I was just looking for that"

"What do you mean?"

"His body has just been found at his apartment with what appears to be your clothes at the scene and another fake id badge"

"Oh shit, this guy is going after people that we have dealt with"

"Looks that way, Listen Greg I have to go"

"O.k. see you"

Greg hung up the phone and sat back on the chair letting the new information sink in

"Hey Greg what's the matter?"

"A detective was just found murdered, looks like the same guy that killed Lucy Wilson but it was my clothes and id that was found"

"Oh, you o.k.?"

"Yeah it's just he was accused of beating his girlfriend but she retracted her statement and I thought that maybe one of the other detectives put pressure on her but I couldn't prove it"

"Did Grissom know?"

"Yeah"

Nick and Greg sat in the break room talking some more, meanwhile Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Grissom were analysing the evidence. Grissom and Sara were in the garage and analysing Nick's SUV, Catherine and Warrick were looking at Nick's clothes.

Sara held a torch at the car boot checking to see if it had been forced open, noticing that it had been she collected a picture and began dusting for fingerprints, noticing a nice clear print she smiled and collected it. Grissom had no luck and sighed in a defeated manner.

Catherine and Warrick looked closely at Nick's clothes and certain fibres from them were found. They collected it and sent it to trace. Evidence from the second murder scene arrived and again very little evidence was found. The team sat in the break room with Greg and Nick until the fibres and prints were finished being run through the databases.

Eventually Hodges and Mandy walked into the break room:

"Hey I got the result from the fibres, they match to a pair of jeans and gloves bought in any local supermarket, cheap fabric the lot"

"At least we know the killer wears gloves" Grissom replied

"Well for the print it em, em Mr Grissom can we take this some where more quiet?" Mandy asked

"Mandy you can say whatever you have to say here"

"Well I ran our print through all our databases and it matched compliance"

"You mean someone from within this lab?" Nick asked

"Yes, it matched to Greg"

Greg sat there shocked for a moment before he eventually spoke up

"I swear to god Nick I never broke into your truck and stole your clothes, I don't have anything to do with this, honest"

"Hey Greg, I know you had nothing to do with this, some crazy bastard is trying to frame us"

Greg nodded and walked out of the break room, he headed towards the toilets were he splashed his face with water. He was worried what people were thinking, he knew he had nothing to do with it but did they really believe him?

_He sat outside watching everyone going in and out and began to laugh, no one knew what was going to happen to them, he had gotten their attention with the murders now he was really going to show them, he sat outside the lab waiting for the time, waiting for the right time. He laughed at the thought of all those people in that lab trying to escape but having nowhere he enjoyed the thought even more that they would be in there, them who treated him like shit every time they met. They were going to get what was coming to them. He picked up the parcel and headed into the lab, walking to the reception he bumped in to him, the spiky haired CSI. He smiled knowing he would be close by. He smiled at the receptionist Judy who was always nice but in this instance needs must. He walked back out of the lab and smiled as the front of the building exploded; debris and balls of flame fallen down around him._

Judy smiled as the man handed her the parcel, she had seen him around and thought he was cute but as usual Judy laughed it off, he would never go with a girl like her, She smiled again awkwardly and noticed that Greg had bumped into him, she thought she saw a flash of anger but that soon turned into a smile, He thanked her and walked out of the building. Judy looked on dreamily but her attention soon shifted back to the parcel, she looked at the name it was addressed to and was about to place into Nick's in tray when it exploded in her hands, Judy was thrown over the reception desk lying there dead.

Greg walked out of the toilets and began heading back to the break room, he past the reception and bumped into someone, mumbling sorry he walked past him, he was reaching the DNA lab when a huge explosion ripped through the lab, Greg was thrown to the floor. After a few minutes Greg opened his eyes bringing back awful memories, he could smell burning flesh and the mixture of chemicals turned the flames into several different colours. His leg was sore and he began to move towards the fire exit only a few feet away, he heard a crack and began to move faster but it was too late, part of the roof fell on top of Greg, he was lying there in a pile of twisted metal, brick and glass. He screamed in pain, he was finding it hard to breath and was unable to scream or shout, after a few minutes Greg drifted into unconsciousness…

In the break room Nick, Grissom, Catherine Warrick and Sara sat there not knowing what to do next. They all felt sorry for Greg, they even felt sorry for Nick because he to was implicated in these horrible crimes.

"What are we going to do, Griss? Me and Greg can't sit in the lab forever and eventually it's going to come to a point if we are being implicated in these murders that the sheriff is going to want some form of action taken"

"We will cross that stage if we need to, but first let's focus on what we…"

Grissom was cut short by a huge explosion, they were all blown off their chairs with the glass to the break room falling in on them, the door was blown off its hinges and part of the roof fell in on them, the table had broken into many pieces and the cupboards on the wall had fallen onto the floor. The team lay on the floor dazed and confused. Grissom pushed part of the table off of him, he stood up and looked at the chaos surrounding him, part of the lab was in flames with many parts of it now collapsed. Grissom composed himself and began to pull rubble off Catherine and Sara; they both woke up and began to help Grissom pulling stuff off of them, meanwhile Warrick was now up off the floor pulling part of the roof off of Nick. Eventually they were all free and relatively unhurt, most of them suffered from cuts and bruises, they began to exit the break room and headed towards the fire exit.

"Oh my god look at this place!" Catherine exclaimed

"Come on let's get outta here" Grissom shouted

They began to walk down the corridor next to what was once the AV lab when they heard a serious of loud shots

"Be careful that's the bullets in ballistics going off because of the heat" Sara screamed

They were so close to the exit when Nick noticed something from the corner of his eye; a spiky haired man lying underneath a pile of rubble Nick looked on in horror before he fell to his knees and began pulling rubble off of him. Warrick turned round and ran over to Nick

"C'mon man we need to go, let the paramedics deal with Greg, they will get him"

"No I aint fucking leaving him"

"C'mon we need to move the lab isn't safe"

Before Nick could speak Warrick pulled Nick away and dragged him to the fire exit and out of the lab to safety. Once free Nick pushed Warrick away

"What the fuck did you do that for; Greg is lying in there, injured!"

"I'm sorry man but let the paramedics deal with Greg, I couldn't cope with the two of you being trapped"

There argument was drowned out by a massive explosion blowing out at the back of the lab; Nick looked on in horror and began to run back in to the lab but was pulled back by Warrick.

The team stood there as a raging inferno engulfed the lab with many people still trapped inside including Greg.

_He laughed hysterically as he saw his handy work in practice, he was wondering when they would find his little game. He laughed even more when he saw that his spiky haired friend was nowhere to be seen and that his Texan cowboy was screaming to get back in._

The team looked on in horror, Sara burst into tears and was quickly comforted by Grissom. At that moment Brass ran over.

"Hey you guys all right? What happened"

"some sort of explosion, Greg's trapped along with about twenty more" Grissom replied

"Well the fire department and paramedics are here, they'll get to work"

The team were distracted by one of their SUV'S alarm going off, they all walked to over to have a look and were shocked to see clothes and id's belonging to Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara.

Grissom turned around and looked at what was once the Las Vegas Crime Lab and realised who was behind the explosion.

Hi that's it please read and review. I am asking for feedback on how this story is being written as in how part of the killer and victims story are being told. Thanks next update coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi here is the next instalment thanks for the reviews, this chapter I want ten reviews, I'm pushing myself.

Reporters had flocked to the lab to the see the devastation caused by the bomb, meanwhile fire fighters tackled the blaze and paramedics began treating many of the injured staff. Grissom and the rest of the team stood outside the lab waiting for any news on Greg. Nick was still angry at Warrick for pulling him away but somehow no matter how angry he was he knew Warrick was right.

After about forty minutes the fire was fully extinguished and the rescue team began entering the lab. Grissom was talking to the Fire Chief letting him know how many of his staff was still missing. Nick ran over to Grissom:

"I want to go in, find Greg," Nick said running up to Grissom,

"I don't think that's wise, it's not safe in there"

"I don't care Griss, I'm going in whether you like it or not"

Grissom nodded reluctantly

"Be careful, don't take any risks"

Nick nodded and headed into the lab accompanied by an officer from the fire department, the smell of chemicals mixed with smoke and burning flesh made Nick want to throw up but he pushed past it, he needed to find Greg. As he walked through what was once the reception of CSI he noticed a charred body lying right at the entrance, it must have been Judy he thought to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper conversation with her, who was going to tell her family? Did she have any family? Questions were flowing through Nick's head; he wondered how well he really knew people from this lab.

Nick moved on, and started looking for Greg; everywhere he looked he saw dead bodies, unrecognisable, no one he could identify. He was trying to remember where he found Greg but the place was full of smoke at the time, He walked by the DNA lab remembering the last time Greg was trapped, he felt so hopeless then, he promised last time if anything were to happen he would not stand by, he would do something, He kicked a bit of wood out of the way and stopped dead in his tracks, underneath a pile of rubble lay a spiky haired, CSI.

"I found him! He's underneath all this; help me get this off of him"

Nick fell to his knees and began pulling rubble off of him, he was frantically trying to clear the rubble, eventually he pulled the last brick off of Greg's face, Nick looked in horror as he saw Greg's face covered in blood and dirt, his hair was singed, his neck was burned, He could smell Greg's burning flesh and felt like throwing up. After the last bit of rubble was removed from the bottom of Greg's body the full extent of his injuries was shown, he was lying there almost naked, the explosion must have blown them off, the rest must have been due to the rubble and fire, Greg's legs were covered in burns and his chest was covered in cuts. Nick quickly felt for a pulse and realising there was a weak one he shouted over for a paramedic. A paramedic rushed over and began to work on Greg, Nick was pushed back and all he could do was watch.

_He walked into his apartment and sat down on the sofa switching on the TV, his handy work was on every TV station he sat there laughing watching as dead bodies kept being pulled out of the building and was placed in the car park, he saw his little CSI team watching on, helpless. Laughing soon turned to anger as he saw Nick running out of the lab followed by a stretcher with Greg, DAMN IT! I thought I killed him, he picked up an ash tray and threw it, the TV smashed and sparks started to fly, that made him feel better, so much better. He stood up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a file, already crossed out was Lucy Wilson, Detective Green and Las Vegas Crime Lab, he looked at his next target and smiled, if he can't get anyone from the team he will get the next best thing. At that he put his file down and began looking at his next victims Mr and Mrs Stokes…_

Grissom walked into the morgue and for the first time actually felt scared, he did not know what he was going to see, he knew that everyone was someone who worked for him. He pushed through the doors and saw David and Dr Robbins hard at work, the morgue was full of dead bodies and Grissom started to feel violently sick but he pushed that aside and walked over to them.

"Hey Al what do we have?"

"Hi Grissom, How are you?"

"Bearing up thanks, what's the count so far?"

"The total count is 24 dead and all have been confirmed through dental records or DNA"

"Have you found out anything that may help?"

"Well those closer to the reception area suffered more, many died due to trauma caused by flying debris, eleven people died close to the reception area, 8 died due to smoke inhalation and the rest died as a direct result from the fire".

"Ok thanks, do you have a list of the dead?"

Al passed over a list of the dead and Grissom walked solemnly out of the morgue and back to the lab. At the lab Catherine, Warrick, Sara and every other CSI available were scouring through every inch of the lab looking for evidence, so far they had collected many components of the bomb and this was being sent to a makeshift lab on the top floor of the police department, it was being set up while they collected evidence. Once the evidence was collected it was sent to the makeshift lab were it was analysed by lab techs from the FBI. When all the evidence was sent to the lab Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara were finally able to take the past 24 hours in, they were mentally, physically and emotionally drained, all they wanted was to sleep but they couldn't, they had to wait for the evidence to try and catch this bastard, Greg was in the hospital and Nick was there waiting for news they had to stay awake. Grissom called everyone who survived the explosion to the police department were he read a list of the dead.

"David Hodges"

"Bobby Dawson"

"Terri Ryan"

"Mandy Webster"

"John Gregory"

The list went on and on, all they could do was sit there and listen, half way through Sara burst into tears and was pulled into a tight embrace by Warrick who helped comfort her, the only problem was no one was their to comfort him, he could not cope and just had to get out of there but Sara was holding onto him for dear life. Catherine sensed how upset he was and pulled Sara over to her, they stood there hugging and crying. Warrick ran out of the police department and down to the side entrance which isn't used at night, he crouched down and began to cry, knowing nobody could help because they were all feeling the same. Warrick sat there crying until he heard his phone ringing, wiping away the tears he composed himself and answered it:

"Brown"

"Oh hello, this is Mrs Stokes, Nick's mum, I am so glad you answered I have been trying every number I have but have not gotten through to anyone, do you have any news on Nick? I saw the explosion on the news and can't get through to his cell"

"Don't worry Mrs Stokes, Nick is fine one of our colleagues is gravely injured and he is at the hospital, He's fine"

"Oh thank heavens, well you tell Nick that me and his father are on a flight there right now and we shall see him very shortly"

"Ok Mrs Stokes have a safe flight and we shall see you shortly"

Warrick hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket, he sat there for a few moments longer before heading back into the police department.

A few hours later Mr and Mrs Stokes walked out of Las Vegas International Airport and tried to hail a taxi, The first few taxi's drove right by but eventually one of them stopped and they jumped in and headed to there hotel. . .

Back at the police department the team sat in the break room drinking coffee and waiting on news about the evidence but with half the machines being so old and borrowed analysing the evidence was taking forever. They sat there in silence, thinking.

Brass walked over to the table and tapped Catherine's shoulder

"Hey I have someone here to see you"

At that Lindsay ran over and gave her mum a massive hug

"Oh mum thank god you are all right, people in school said everyone was dead"

"Oh darling I'm fine, I am so glad you are here, I missed you so much"

"Mum when are you coming home?"

"I'll be home soon sweetheart, I need to find out who bombed the lab, but right now granny is going to look after you, ok?"

Lindsay nodded and Brass took her hand and they headed out of the break room, Catherine turned round to the rest of the group tears flowing down her face but for once it was tears of joy rather than sadness.

Just at that moment Conrad Ecklie stormed into the break room:

"Grissom a word please"

Grissom stood up out of his chair and headed outside to talk to Conrad, once outside Conrad let rip

"Grissom can you tell me why two CSI'S are implicated in a murder and not arrested?"

"Because Conrad they are being framed along with me and the rest of our team, we have a deranged serial killer on our hands"

"So what, you let him stroll into our lab and blow it up?"

"Conrad shut up, This is because we do not have a security guard at the entrance, not because my team did something wrong"

Grissom began to walk away when Conrad made a comment so full of hate Grissom lost his cool.

"You know Grissom, if you managed your team properly then the people in the lab would still be alive"

Grissom stormed over and punched him in the face, Anger in his eyes Grissom walked away leaving Conrad lying on the floor of the police department, wiping blood off of his new suit.

Mr and Mrs Stokes sat in the taxi, in traffic for what seemed to be for over an hour; Mrs Stokes was becoming very agitated:

"Sir is there any other route that we can take?"

"Am afraid not lady, the whole freeway is blocked because of the explosion and a 4 way pile up has not helped"

"Thank you, well if you can get us to our hotel as soon as please I need to see my son"

"No problem lady".

Mr and Mrs Stokes sat in the taxi, waiting…

Brass walked over to the table where the CSI'S were sitting and sat down.

"I have just spoken to the people in the lab upstairs and they have said the evidence should be finished within a couple of hours"

"Thanks Brass" Grissom replied

"No problem but listen none of you have had a shower since the explosion, I've cleared the changing rooms next door so you can all get showered and changed"

They all smiled and headed next door, enjoying the thought of a warm, relaxing shower.

Meanwhile Nick sat in the hospital, waiting…

Well that's it please read and review and remember I want 10 reviews or no update!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi here is the next instalment everything that happens in this chapter is happening the same time as chapter 3 that is after Nick finds Greg. Please read and review

Nick stood there watching as the paramedics treated Greg, they were pumping him full of drugs and breathing apparatus was placed over his mouth. Eventually they placed Greg on a stretcher and began to move him out of the lab. Nick ran beside him hoping that at some point he would wake up and the first thing he would see was a friendly face. Running out of the lab the bright Las Vegas sunshine blinded Nick for a moment before taking in his surroundings; the labs car park was full of reporters and police, paramedics and fire officers. Grissom, Catherine, Sara and Warrick ran over to Greg's stretcher.

"How is he?" Grissom shouted

"His pulse is weak and he bad burns" Nick shouted

"Is he going to be all right?" Catherine asked

"I don't know, we need to get him to hospital, fast" the paramedic stated

"Ok" Catherine replied

"I'm going with him," Nick shouted

"Ok let us know how he is doing, keep us informed" Grissom replied.

At that the ambulance doors closed and they drove off leaving the CSI'S hoping for the best.

In the ambulance one of the paramedics was desperately working on Greg while Nick was pushing the breathing pump to help Greg. Nick was scared seeing one of his best friends lying there helpless. After what seemed like forever they were at the hospital and Greg was being pushed through the emergency room doors were doctors and nurses frantically worked on Greg, Nick saw the doors close in front of him and now all he had to do was wait. He sat down on the closest chair and his emotions took over, next to him was a bin and he immediately picked it up and was sick. After he was sick he sat back and burst into tears. He could not stop himself, everything he saw in the lab wasn't going to vanish from his mind easily, eventually Nick drifted off to sleep.

_He was on the floor and couldn't move, he remembered being in the break room and then he was on the floor, what happened? He was trapped something was in him, he started to feel scared, he felt trapped and feeling trapped he didn't like it brought back awful memories. He was trying to move free but his leg was trapped, what happened? Why was he on the floor? He began to worry more when he heard people screaming and smoke flowing into the break room, he had to get out of there, and he struggled and struggled but could not move. Suddenly he could feel someone moving bricks and rubble off of him, he smiled someone was helping him, eventually it was all off and he was pulled up by Warrick_

"_Are you ok man?"_

"_Yeah Warrick thanks, what happened?"  
_

"_Some sort of explosion, I don't know"_

"_Where's Greg?"_

"_I don't know man, hopefully he's outside"_

"_Let's get outta here!" Warrick shouted_

_Nick and the rest of the team walked out of the break room and noticed the sheer chaos that was going on, he thought he saw bobby lying on the floor but he couldn't get to him, the lab was full of smoke and flames were spreading and spreading and it was beginning to get very warm, he had to get out of there. He was close to the exit when he saw him lying there, almost dead, panic cursed through his body, he had to get Greg out of there but was pulled back by Warrick, what was he doing? Was he letting Greg die? He couldn't do anything and was pulled out of the building. He was arguing with Warrick when all of a sudden…_

"Mr Stokes, hello can you hear me?"

Nick was woken by a voice, it took him a couple of seconds to finally realise that he was in the hospital. Jumping up he almost smacked head with the nurse that was trying to wake him.

"Oh sorry, I'm really sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, Mr Stokes"

"Do you have any news on Greg?"

"Yes a doctor will have more information for you soon but he is in surgery getting skin grafts for his burns, we managed to stop the bleeding"

"Wait what bleeding?"

"Well he had a piece of metal impaled through his leg that hit a major artery, I'm afraid it's a just a matter of waiting to find out the rest. The doctor will be with you shortly"

"Ok thank"

The nurse walked away and Nick was left to deal with his own thoughts. He was glad the bleeding had stopped but to know how badly injured he was made Nick feel worse; he should have stopped and helped him at the start rather than being pulled out by Warrick. Now all he had to do was wait.

A few hours later a doctor approached Nick to let him know of Greg's condition

"Hi are you Nick Stokes?"

"Yes how is my friend?"

"He is in a critical condition, the skin grafts are very complex so will take a long time to heal and if he wakes up he is going to go through extensive therapy and will need a lot of support"

"Ok thanks doc, can I see him?"

"Yes but he is in a bad way"

At that Nick headed into the hospital room to see Greg, he looked even worse than the first time he saw him, he walked over and sat down on the chair closest to Greg and held his hand.

"Hey Greg, It's Nick, I was talking to the doctors and your going to be just fine, you hear that? You will be just fine" he placed his hand over Greg's and sat there trying to fight back the tears. "It will be ok, I promise" At that Nick sat next to Greg waiting…

Greg lay there unconscious, memories flowed through his mind, and he desperately tried to forget them. He could remember walking through the lab when he was thrown to the ground, he remembered that he hurt his leg and tried to move to the exit, he was scared and began to move faster, he could hear people around him screaming and he knew that just like him they were trying to escape, he could see the fire exit, he was getting closer, he could see the light of outside, Greg began to move faster but his leg was so sore he couldn't move that fast. He was moving faster and faster and before he could escape a huge part of the lab fell on top of him, pain seared through his body, the pain was unbearable that he eventually felt tired and weak; he was finding it hard to breathe…

The monitors in the hospital began to beep at a faster rate, Nick jumped up in horror and began to look at Greg who was now convulsing, his whole body was shaking, Nick ran out of the room and screamed for help, within seconds hospital staff ran in and began to check Greg's vitals all of a sudden Greg stopped convulsing and his body went still, the monitors stopped beeping and a loud continuous beep took over. The hospital staff began to revive Greg while Nick stood there in complete shock.

Please read and review and sorry this chapter is so short it's just a small one to do with Nick and Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thanks for the reviews here is the next bit please read and review this chapter please!!!!

Disclaimer – don't own csi or its characters anything in this is purely fictional, all companies etc are made up and not meant to be real life companies if that makes sense, please don't sue!!!

Nick breathed a huge sigh of relief when Greg's monitor began beeping at a normal pace he smiled and sat back on the chair waiting for the doctors to finish what they were doing. After they left Nick walked over and stared at Greg, a tear slowly fell down Nick's cheek

"Greggo, c'mon wake up for me"

Back at the police department Warrick let the hot water sooth his aching muscles, He actually felt relaxed, he squirted shower gel onto his hand and began to massage it into his body, he put extra pressure on parts of his body were he felt sore,

The same could be said for Catherine, Grissom and Sara who were all equally relaxing in the warm hot showers. Half way through there pagers began to beep the results were ready.

After they dried and changed the team headed to the top floor of the police department and walked into the makeshift. Seeing the layout of the lab and the new faces analysing the evidence the team felt rattled, it was still sinking in.

Sara expected to walk into the lab to get the results in a brightly lit modern lab full of windows making it spacious and to allow for everyone to see other people, working in a lab was boring and sometimes all you would see for hours is evidence, the crime lab Sara was used to was ideal, walking through the doors this time what she saw made her feel upset it wasn't the lab she knew it was dimly lit, damp, old equipment and clearly the top floor of PD had not been in use for many years.

Catherine was the same she walked into the makeshift lab and expected to see Hodges, Bobby and Mandy at there desks doing work, instead it was complete strangers looking firm, none of them had that quality about them, they seemed to do there jobs and that was that, she understood the intensity of the situation but it just was not the same. She was finally brought out of her trance when the FBI lab tech began to speak

"Right I have analysed the bomb components and ran it through our databases, it does not match any known organisations, and whoever did this is new to the game"

"O.K. what about the bomb itself, what was it made off?"

"Well it contained large amounts of c4 enough to take out the whole lab, I did a check and at least 600 pounds of it were reported stolen at a construction firm just off the strip"

Grissom looked up slightly interested realising that they may have finally gotten a lead

"Doc Robbins said that the main impact was from the reception area do we know exactly where the bomb went off?"

"Yes we do Mr Grissom, I analysed the contents off of the receptionists clothes, it would appear that she handled the bomb there were large traces of c4 and parts of the bomb were embedded in her skin, the coroner had them sent up to me"

Grissom nodded his head in appreciation and was about to leave

"Oh one more thing sir, we analysed part of a box found at the front of the lab, we believe that the bomb was not posted or planted before hand, we believe that it was remote control activated and that the bomber was outside the lab when it blew"

"O.k. thank you, I am sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh it's Michael sir, Michael Thomson"

"Thank you Michael"

At that the team walked out of the "lab" and headed down to the conference room

"Right" Grissom spoke as soon as they entered the conference room

"What do we have?"

Warrick sat down and began to speak "Well we now know how the bomb went off in the lab, where they got the c4, planted evidence"

"Right I want you and Sara to go to the construction office and analyse the scene, dayshift collected evidence two days ago but I want you to check again"

Warrick and Sara stood up and left to get their kits; closing the door behind them silence filled the room foe a few seconds before Catherine spoke up

"And what will we be doing Grissom?"

"We will be looking through cctv footage from outside the lab see if we can catch this bastard"

"Ok then, let's get going"

Catherine stood up along with Grissom and exited the conference room.

Mr and Mrs Stokes sat restless in the taxi they had not moved in over two hours, they would have walked if they actually knew were they were going in Las Vegas. Mr Stokes was fanning himself due to the Las Vegas heat while Mrs Stokes was sitting agitated desperate to get to the hotel so she could drop off her things before going to see Nick

"How much longer will we be in this traffic?"

"I'm sorry I don't know"

"We haven't moved in hours"

At that the taxi driver smiled and began to push forward

"Don't worry lady we are on our way"

Mrs Stokes smiled and leaned back on her chair.

_He smiled Mr and Mrs Stokes did not know what was going to happen to them, he smiled once again and pressed his foot down on the pedal, Mr and Mrs Stokes were going to have the time of their lives. He watched them relax in the back of his taxi._

Warrick and Sara pulled up outside LIP constructions and grabbed their kits; walking into the crime scene they noticed that the yellow tape was up obviously it was a big case. They stepped under the tape and began to process the scene, after forty minutes they had finished processing the scene and both sighed in defeat they found nothing of great significance, Sara pulled a few prints and some fibres were still at the scene and that too was collected. Sara and Warrick were about to leave when Warrick noticed something from the corner of his eye, he knelt down to have a closer look. Turning around to Sara with a big smile on his face caught her attention

"What is it?"

"Glass, broken glass to be more precise obviously from the broken window"

"Yeah and so?"

"We have blood Sara, we have DNA"

They both smiled and left for the police department.

Mrs Stokes woke up from a restless sleep and looked out the taxi window, she was still in a taxi, Just then Mrs Stokes began to panic, the taxi driver was driving down an alley far, far away from the strip, she began to shake her husband who slowly began to wake up,

He mumbled a few words before opening his eyes

"What is it?"

"We are off the strip; we are no way near our hotel"

Mr Stokes looked out the window with a confused look and began to feel a little rattled

"Excuse me but you are not going in the right direction, our hotel is on the strip"

The taxi driver refused to speak and both of them began to get worried

"Excuse me, can you hear me?"

The taxi driver smiled and before they realised the doors to the taxi were locked shut, Mrs Stokes began to get scared pulling at the door while Mr Stokes began to shout again at the driver. There shouts and screams were of no avail.

_The taxi driver smiled watching as they tried to escape, Mr Stokes began to shout_

"LET US OUT! Why are you doing this?"

"_I am doing this for your son"_

The last comment floored the Stokes family and a feeling of dread surged through their bodies.

Please read and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi here is the next chapter thanks for the great reviews and please keep them coming, it is really inspiring and gives me a good kick up the bum ha ha. Again I don't own CSI or anything to do with it but if I did imagine my excitement he he. I am sorry it's so late my brother was ill nothing serious but I had to look after his blocked nose so for a wee treat here is 2 chapters.

Warrick and Sara ran to the top floor of the police department were the makeshift lab had been set up and ran straight to DNA:

"I need this analysed as soon as possible!" Warrick shouted almost out of breath for running so fast

The DNA tech looked up from what she was doing and replied angrily:

"If you don't mind I would rather you not order me what to do, I have a lot to do and I am analysing the evidence by order it was logged".

Anger raged through Warricks body and before he could even speak the lab tech put her head down and began to work, this angered him more and he eventually lost it

"Listen lady I don't know were the hell you get off speaking to people like that! I need this evidence analysed to catch a multiple serial killer, one who bombed an entire crime lab and killed my friends, now I'm sorry if you don't like it but you are getting this evidence analysed before anything else!"

The lab tech kept a cool head and smiled; she was still seething with anger but pushed past it:

"OK leave it there and I'll analyse after I have finished with what I was doing"

"Thank you very much"

Warrick and Sara walked out the room and down to the canteen to wait for the results.

Grissom and Catherine looked intensely at the footage of the crime lab car park fast forwarding through hours and hours of worthless footage, eventually they found the timeframe of before the bombing and began to focus their attention,

"Do you think we will find anything to catch this guy?" Catherine asked

"I hope so everyone makes mistakes"

At that they began to watch the footage and moved in closer when they saw a dark figure walking into the lab and walking out of it, after a few seconds they sat and watched as memories flooded back when flames and broken glass covered the cameras before the picture eventually went blank.

"Did you see anything?" Grissom asked

"No I'll rewind it back"

Catherine rewound the tape and began to play it for the second time, seeing the tall figure for a second time she froze the frame and began to zoom in

"Damn it we have nothing! You can't see his face all you can see is the side and I can't get it any clearer"

"Patience Catherine, patience"

Grissom looked at the screen more closely and pointed to a blurry mark on the screen: 

"What's that?"

"It looks like pixels that have not formed; the camera in the car park was quite old"

"No look closely what do you see?"

Catherine looked at the screen closer and realised she was wrong

"The pixels have been formed; I don't know what that is"

"It looks like whoever our killer is has a scar on his left cheek"

Catherine nodded in agreement

"I'll get someone to look through files that we worked on and see if anything pops up, after that I am going to head to the hospital, you coming?"

Grissom nodded and they left to go see Greg

_The taxi stopped outside an abandoned warehouse and he smiled to see the scared look on Nick's parent's faces, he pulled out a gun and two sets of handcuffs and opened the slide so he could pass the handcuffs through:_

"_Try anything funny and I will kill your son"_

_Excitement surged through him as he saw them slowly nod their heads_

"_Now I want you to handcuff yourselves together and I want it as tight as possible, if you don't let's just say that one of you won't leave this taxi"_

_He enjoyed being in charge, he began to laugh out loud as they followed his instructions and once he knew the cuffs were tight enough he pointed the gun at them _

"_Get out!"_

_Just as they were about to exit the taxi he turned to them_

"_Mr Stokes"_

_Mr Stokes looked at him, disgust evident and dryly replied "yes"_

_He aimed the gun and fired, the bang echoed throughout the taxi and all he could hear was Mrs Stokes wife screaming with her husband's blood covering her clothes and face._

_He laughed once more._

Warrick and Sara sat in the canteen waiting for their results, after a half hour they decided to go visit Greg in the hospital and hoped that when they got back the results would be ready. They walked out the police department and jumped in their car and drove off.

Mr and Mrs Stokes looked at each other when the taxi finally stopped they began to fear what would happen next, Mr Stokes reached over and gently placed his hand on hers hoping that it may calm her, she smiled weakly back and was glad that the man who had them did not see. Eventually their fears were confirmed as a gun was pulled out on them. He passed through two sets of handcuffs

"Try anything funny and I will kill your son"

"Now I want you to handcuff yourselves together and I want it as tight as possible, if you don't let's just say that one of you won't leave this taxi"

He said it so coldly that Mr Stokes believed him, he wasn't going to do anything to hurt his son, he gently nodded and began to handcuff his wife's hands who were now shaking so much he had to hold them tightly to put them on. Once on his wife helped him put his handcuffs on and when on tightly they looked up to the maniac holding the gun

"Get Out!"

Mrs Stokes began to cry and gently pushed the door open, although difficult as she was handcuffed she managed it without hurting herself or her husband, they were about to step out when they stopped dead on their tracks

"Mr Stokes"

"Yes"

What happened after that felt like slow motion, Mr Stokes looked up to see the gun aimed at him, before he could move the gun went off and pain surged through him.

(This is happening at same time as Mr Stokes)

Mrs Stokes looked round only to see a bright flash and a loud bang, after a few second she began to scream as she realised blood was flowing down her face but it wasn't hers, she looked over to see her husband lying in the back of a taxi, at that moment in time she lost it, became hysterical and started screaming.

Nick sat in the hospital room watching every spike on the monitor at least he was alive he thought, he was interrupted by the opening of the door and walked in Sara and Warrick who both tried to give strong smiles but ended up looking tired and weak.

"Hey Nick how is he doing?" Sara gently asked

"Ok considering, it's been touch and go but he is stable now"

"Good, that's good, may I take a seat"

"Oh sure, sure sorry Sara take this one, I need to stretch my legs"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah take a seat"

Sara sat down and smiled at how messy Greg's hair was and knew that when he woke up he was going to be pissed

"You can talk to him, if you want" Nick spoke pulling Sara out of her thoughts

"Oh, uh, oh yeah ok, thanks Nick"

Sara took a deep breath and began to speak

"Hey Greg, It's Sara, everyone is really worried about you so why don't you hurry up and open your eyes"

Nick and Warrick drifted off into their own conversation leaving Sara to talk to Greg

"How you doing man?"

"I'm ok, just a bit tired what about you?" Nick asked back

"Yeah I am the same, waiting on DNA so we can hopefully catch this bastard"

Nick looked up in shock and smiled

"We have this guys DNA?"

"Yeah found at the scene were he stole the c4"

Catherine and Grissom walked in at that time and smiled over to them, not saying much they went over to Greg and sat down beside Sara.

Nick looked over at the crowded room and began to feel breathless; there were too many people in the room.

"Hey" Warrick said "You want to get some fresh air"

Nick nodded and they walked out of Greg's room and out of the hospital, Nick breathed in the cold, crisp air of Las Vegas and he began to feel a little better

"Nick are you ok?"

"Yeah I mean no I mean fuck Rick I can't cope with this"

"Cope with what?"

"This, all this Greg in hospital, Bobby, Hodges dead and not to mention some sick fuck out to get us"

"Nick I know its rough but we will find him and make him pay for what he did"

"I know, it's just, I just want Greg to wake up" his emotions got the better of him and tears flowed freely down his face, Warrick pulled him in and gave him a hug

"Nick sshh it will be ok, I'm sorry I pulled you back from him"

Nick pulled away and wiped his tears

"It's not your fault Rick, you did the right thing, I could have been hurt to and you saved my life"

Both of them smiled at each other and they both knew that they did not need to speak, they knew what each other was thinking, after a few moments Nick coughed and in a masculine, deep voice

"Shall we go in?"

Warrick put on a fake cave man accent and replied

"Yeah, let's go"

Nick and Warrick laughed as they headed into the hospital.

That's it please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi please read and review again I don't own CSI or anything to do with it so please don't sue! Can I get at least 4 0r 5 reviews please or I don't think I will finish the story haha

Mrs Stokes sat there screaming holding her dead husband's body, she was shaking and crying uncontrollably that she did not realise that he had stepped out of the taxi and was now standing behind her. She froze when she felt the gun pointing directly at the back of her head, she didn't move, he slowly reached over brushing past her hair making her feel sick but still she sat there frozen to the spot. He unlocked the handcuffs so that she was separated from her husband and before she could even react she was pulled by her hair and out of the taxi. Mrs Stokes fell to the ground and began to crawl away as fast as she could. She was pulled back and was turned round so that she was facing her attacker and the butt of the gun struck down the side of her face, dazed and confused she began to feel sick and light headed, he struck her once more and she gently drifted off to sleep.

Nick and Warrick walked back into the hospital room smiling and laughing holding five cups of coffee. As Nick entered the room he almost dropped the coffees as he saw the sight in front of him…

_He saw the little bitch sitting there crying next to her dead husband, his body slumped forward on the seat with most of his brain on the back car window he loved the picture of the scene and knew he would relish the sight forever, he stepped out the car and pointed the gun to the back of her head, he felt her tense up and grinned as he felt her fear, he slowly moved his hand brushing past her hair, she shivered at the feeling but somehow made him feel very excited, he undid the handcuffs and grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the taxi, the bitch! He saw her crawl away as fast as she could and he knew she wouldn't get that far, he walked over to her and grabbed her, he turned her over so that he was staring directly into her eyes, he could see her fear and laughed as he raised the gun above his head and quickly dropped it onto the side of her face, he did it a second time this time she was out cold._

The monitors, the doctors, the nurses Nick looked on stunned…

_He picked her up and carried her towards the warehouse, once inside he threw her onto a mattress and began to undress her…_

Nurses and Doctors were running around frantic checking, Nick stood there as tears flowed down his face…

_He sat there watching her, all alone in her under garments and smiled as his fantasies took over; he reached for a metal pipe…_

Warrick tightly held Nick's shoulder so that he wouldn't faint, Greg he was…

She felt searing pain shooting throughout her body, she slowly began to wake up and realised that she was no longer outside, she must have been taken inside to the warehouse, she could smell the damp and could hear rats scurrying round her, the pain had become unbearable and she let out a huge scream.

_He pushed the pipe into parts of her body causing her severe pain, he laughed and laughed each time he could hear her whimper and this made him push and prod harder, he loved the fact that he was causing her pain, eventually she screamed out loud and he howled in laughter._

Greg he was… awake, doctors and nurses ran around frantically checking to make sure he was alright, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Sara and Warrick watched on in amazement as they saw their colleague, their friend, their family finally awake. Once the doctors had finished and left the room they stared at Greg waiting for him to speak

In a coarse, rough voice Greg looked at his friends and then looked in the reflection from the window:

"What the hell happened to my hair?"

She cried out in pain as the knife slowly slid down her face drawing blood

"Please, leave me alone, I will do anything"

"Not good enough bitch, you are going to get what's coming to you

She began to cry again and let out a scream when the knife pierced through her right arm.

The team started to laugh after hearing the first words that came out of Greg's mouth, they waited to see if he would say anything else but when he remained silent Grissom spoke up:

"How are you feeling?"

"O…ok I guess, still feel pretty sore, what happened?"

"A bomb went off in the crime lab sweetie, you were trapped underneath the rubble" Catherine replied

"Oh was anyone else hurt?"

"Listen Greg, concentrate on getting better, you will find out once you have recovered"

"No just tell me!" Greg raised his voice and regretted it when a surge of pain shot through his body

"OK" Sara replied "Greg, honey a lot of people died in the explosion, Mandy, Hodges, Bobby, a lot of people"

Greg began to shake his head "No, No this can't be happening", tears flowed freely down Greg's face and he just couldn't believe what had happened, Sara grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I… I should have died in there, why didn't I die?" Greg asked through his uncontrollable sobs

This time Warrick spoke up and he walked over to Greg

"Greg if it wasn't for Nick you wouldn't have gotten out, he found you and he saved you"

Greg wiped away tears and looked up at Warrick

"He did?"

"Yeah Greg he did"

At that point Greg looked up at Nick who had remained silent since going back into the room, Greg motioned for him to come over, as he did Sara pulled away from Greg's hand and allowed Nick to sit next to him. They sat in silence as everyone watched on and before Nick could speak Greg grabbed his hand and burst into tears

"Thank you, Thank you so much"

"It's ok Greg"

Greg pulled Nick over and threw his arms over him, crying like there was no tomorrow.

The team sat and watched in silence at the sight in front of them.

She sat there in sheer pain but she couldn't do anything, blood was pouring all over the floor and she was beginning to feel tired, she couldn't move. She felt another shooting pain in her stomach and for some reason her screams just couldn't come out. Her eyes became heavy and everything around her became blurry but she saw it, she saw it in the distance a white light, she couldn't do anything but head to it. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, never to wake up.

_He smiled every time the knife penetrated her body, watching the blood spill out eventually she lay there without making a sound and eventually he became very excited as her eyes closed and her body began to shut down, watching as she died he became very excited and loved watching as Mrs Stokes died in a horrible and painful death, once dead he walked over and switched off the camera something he could enjoy forever. He then walked over to a bag and pulled out two sets of clothes one for inside the taxi and one for inside the warehouse, he set them up and placed the id badges this time they belonged to Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle. He smiled and walked out of the warehouse._

Nick sat there listening to everything around him, for the first time in 24 hours he felt like nothing else mattered, Greg was awake and that was the main thing. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara all decided not to leave; they were going to stay for a while to make sure Greg was doing ok.

Warrick suddenly remembered something and walked over to Nick

"Hey buddy, sorry I forgot to say your parents phoned and said they were on their way, they heard about the explosion"

"Great that's all I need" Nick laughed

"Yeah they were just worried when they heard about the explosion"

"Yeah we are a family of worriers"

Warrick smiled and sat back down on his chair

"Wouldn't have it any other way man".

"_Dispatch to any available units, please respond to 419 outside the old alcohol warehouse on 14th street"_

Jim Brass and Sophia Curtis sighed, they were only round the corner and were desperately trying to get back to PD so they could go home and sleep, Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen any time soon, Brass turned round the corner heading to 14th street while Sophia radioed in there location and were responding to the call.

It took them less than two minutes to arrive at the scene, Jim stopped the car and turned off the engine, both of them stepped out of the car and immediately saw the abandoned taxi, They reached for their guns and began to slowly walk over, Brass walked slowly to the drivers seat and quickly turned round aiming the gun into the car, it was clear.

"Clear" Brass shouted

"Yeah, found a body; think you should take a look"

Brass walked over to look at the body and it wasn't the body that shocked him, it was the clothes and the id badge, he was back

"Shit" Brass curtly spoke

"I'll call it in" Sophia said walking away from the taxi.

Brass looked on until he noticed something from the corner of his eye, he bent down to take a closer look and realised it was blood, it wasn't the vics because it was too far away, he took his flashlight and began to follow the blood trail and it led him to inside the warehouse, pulling out a glove and without putting it on he pushed open the door and he saw it again: another body, another id.

"Sophia got another body down here can you check the id of our other vic, I'll check this one"

Brass walked in and noticed knifes and poles covered with blood and in the corner there was another pile of clothes, he walked over to it and picked up the handbag which was on top and pulled out the purse and reached for the id. The purse fell to the ground while Brass held tightly to the id, a wave of emotion filled him and he began to feel sick and dizzy, Brass ran out of the warehouse and began to deep gulps of fresh air. Sophia ran over at that point and was about to speak:

"Jim are you ok?"

"Yeah fine just needed some air, did you check the vics id?"

"Yeah, Jim its Nick's dad Mr Stokes"

"Well meet Mrs Stokes inside"

The two of them felt sick to their stomachs, this guy was now going after people they cared about and there was little evidence to catch the guy.

"Call it in, get dayshift down to process; I am going to the hospital to tell Nick"

Sophia nodded and walked away to secure the scene.

At the hospital Nick was walking out of Greg's room to get a drink of water when he noticed Brass sombrely walking over:

"Hey Jim you here to see Greg, he's awake, aint that great?"

"Yeah Nick, that's great, listen I need to tell…"

"Yeah I know Jim he is in there and he's smiling and talking, I tell you I am glad he is awake"

"Nick I need to tell you something"

"What? Yeah cool what is it?

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

Well that's it please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

He here is the next bit, please read and review, hope you are all enjoying. Thanks for the reviews it gives me energy to right them, without reviews I get bored and possibly won't update haha I'm sorry I don't mean to be so cruel.

Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Grissom were sitting in the hospital room talking to Greg when they began to hear a commotion outside

"No, No that's wrong, that's wrong, this cant be happening"

Warrick listened intently to try and hear what was going on

"Hey isn't that Nick's voice?" Warrick asked

"I think so" Catherine replied

Warrick stood up along with Catherine and opened the door to Greg's room, they saw Nick pacing up and down shouting at Brass, Warrick walked out and headed over to Nick

"Hey Nick, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Rick! I'll tell you what's wrong, if you fucking told me that my parents were coming sooner then maybe they would be alive"

"What?" Warrick spoke totally stunned

"Yeah that sick fuck kidnapped my mum and dad and killed them; it's all your fucking fault"

"Nick I… I am sorry, I'm so sorry"

Nick turned round anger running through his body, he walked over to Warrick and punched him, Warrick stumbled back only for Nick to continue punching at Warrick's body, Catherine and Brass ran to pull Nick away but were stopped when he burst into tears and was pulled into a hug by Warrick, who slowly tried to calm him down.

Grissom and Sara were now standing at the door watching everything that had just happened; they knew they had to get back to work.

Warrick remained there holding a sobbing, tearful Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick… I'm so damn sorry"

It was at that moment when Grissom and Sara walked out of the hospital room

"We are going to go to the scene and have a look, Catherine will you stay with Greg and leave Warick with Nick"

Catherine nodded her head and after that they were off, Grissom and Sara walked out of the hospital and headed to the scene.

"Are we ever going to catch this guy?" Sara asked

"Yes he will slip up and we will get him" Grissom's voice was forceful but whether he actually believed what he said was another matter

Back at the hospital Catherine was sitting in the chair next to Greg's bed watching him as he peacefully slept, the obvious emotions pouring out of the young CSI must have taken it's toll on him, she sat there in silence and began to wonder how Nick was doing before she could stand up a loud scream echoed throughout the room and her head whipped straight round to look at Greg whose whole upper body was straight in the air, Catherine rushed over and gently pulled him into a hug

"The heat, it's so warm, I can't stand the heat," tears and sweat fell off Greg's face while Catherine tried desperately to comfort him

"Sshh honey, it's ok, you're not in the lab, you're in hospital"

After a few minute Greg began to calm down and once the tears had stopped he just sat there letting his head rest on Catherine's shoulder

"I'm sorry Catherine; I didn't mean to freak out like that"

"Greg you have nothing to apologise for, you have been through a traumatic event, it's understandable"

Greg looked up and smiled

"Thanks Cath"

"Your welcome sweetie now can you lie in your bed, my back is killing me"

Greg laughed

"Oh Yeah, sorry Cath"

"Its ok, I'm getting to old for this"

"Ah your only as young as the man your feeling" Greg winked at Catherine who in turn burst out laughing, Greg followed.

Grissom and Sara stepped under the crime tape and walked over to Brass and Sophia who were standing next to the warehouse talking to each other, they looked up when they noticed Grissom and Sara walking over

"Hi Gil, Sara, Ecklie is in there processing"

"Why is Ecklie processing?"

Jim was about to answer when Ecklie walked out of the warehouse

"I'm taking over the case Gil, obviously your team cannot handle this, I mean he has killed too many people and you still do not have evidence to catch him"

"Conrad do you even remember how to process a scene? It has been a while"

"Very funny Gil, I think I can manage, now if you do not mind I have a case to work"

At that Grissom and Sara walked back to their SUV and placed their kits in the trunk of the car, Grissom slammed the trunk down hard and Sara looked up in surprise.

"Damn him, damn that guy I should have punched him harder"

Sara smiled

"Well what can we do, he's the boss"

"I don't know, but we need to get back on this case for Greg and Nick's sake"

_He stood there in the crowd watching as the police and CSI'S covered his latest handy work he smiled when he saw his favourite team pull up, he saw Grissom and Sara walk out of their truck and excitement surged through him, he knew they would come but something wasn't right why where they not processing, then he saw him, his face turned from happiness to anger, Conrad Ecklie the jackass, he never did anything. He watched for a few moments before walking away No way was he taking his friends off the case._

Uncontrollable sobs could be heard down the phone and all Nick could do was listen, tears strolled down his face even though he tried to be strong for his sister who was on the other end of the line he just could not cope

"I'm sorry Amanda, it's my fault, I should have phoned and told them not to come"

"Nicky don't blame yourself, you know what mom and dad were like, remember that crash I had a few years back and spent an hour in hospital they drove 4 hours from the ranch to see me, it's not your fault"

"Thanks sis, listen I need to go phone everyone else I'll see you soon"

"Ok Nicky, take care"

Nick was about to hang up when his sister spoke out

"Nick, Nicky"

"Yeah"

"Catch the guy"

At that she hung up and left Nick to ponder his own thoughts, he flipped open his cell phone and began to dial another familiar number, one down four more to go.

Conrad Ecklie had finished at the scene and all the evidence had been collected he jumped in his car and headed back to the police department, sitting in the car he smiled as he finally got one over on Grissom, he really should have fired Gil for punching him but he was good at what he does, he did feel bad for Grissom he should have not put all the blame on him for those deaths, he knew himself that no one could predict what psychotic killers would do. He turned left and headed down a small stretch of road; it was empty it should cut at least ten minutes off his time to the department.

_He turned left following Conrad Ecklie now smiling at the quiet stretch of road ahead, he was going to get him, make him pay for taking his friends off the case, all his life he was neglected, abused, no one ever noticed him, no one except the CSI'S they knew him, they were his friends and this guy who thinks he owns the place takes over the case, no way was he going to let that happen, he saw a red light coming up ahead, this was his chance._

Ecklie sat there singing to the radio, if anyone saw this it would be slightly embarrassing for him but singing in the car was some sort of release for him, he could let a lot of the tension that he normally feels out in the sanctity of his own car, he began to stop as he approached the red light, he sat there waiting.

_Now was his chance he slowly stopped next to Conrad's SUV and he pulled out a shotgun, he was ready to roll down his window when something made him stop_

Ecklie sat there tapping the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the light to change, he noticed a car next to him but never gave it much notice, he did however notice the patrol car behind him flashing there sirens

_He quickly put the gun away and stared straight ahead, he began to nod his head slightly to the music, try to make himself seem normal, meanwhile anger filled through his body but he had to remain calm, he couldn't give himself away, the light turned green and he moved off, damn it he thought, I need to come with another plan._

Ecklie saw the green light but remained there, curious as to what was going on, the patrol car stopped and an officer walked out and stepped towards Ecklies car. Ecklie rolled down the window

"Hi what's up officer?"

"Nothing Sir, Jim Brass asked that we escort you back to PD because of what is going on"

"Oh ok"

Ecklie rolled his window back up and sat there waiting for the officer to overtake him, when he did Ecklie followed sitting there thinking that maybe this was a bit too extreme, little did he know that officer saved his life, for now.

Well that's it please read and review I beg of you haha.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here is the next bit, thanks for the reviews I appreciate them so much, I made I slight boo boo so I wish to thank Jendeana for correcting my mistake, Nick has more siblings than what I thought, I would like to apologise for my mistake.

Ecklie walked through the police department and headed straight to the lab in the top floor of PD, he logged in the evidence and went straight to his new office, opening the door he growled when all he saw was a desk, a phone, a chair and a very old lamp, he sat down and pulled out files from his briefcase and he went straight to work.

Nick had finally finished phoning his siblings to tell them of their parent's murders and all he could do was just sit in the hospital waiting room staring into space, he could not cope with everything that was going on, he knew he had to apologise to Warrick, it was not his fault, Nick was brought out of his thoughts by someone shaking him, it was Warrick, he handed him a cup of coffee and Nick slowly began to sip it:

"Thanks Warrick"

"No problem man. How you doing?"

"Ok I guess, just finished phoning everyone to let them know"

"How did they take it?"

"Not well, lot of crying and shouting"

"Shouting"

"Yeah, my brother is angry with me for allowing them to come to Vegas"

"But Nick it isn't your fault"

"And it isn't yours either, Rick I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame you"

"It's cool Nick, you were just upset"

"Yeah but still I'm sorry"

Warrick sat there relieved, he was glad Nick did not blame him, all he wanted to do was go back to the PD and catch the bastard who did all of this.

"Nick, Griss wants me back to help out with the case; he said you can take as much time off as you want"

"Ok but tell him I am not taking time off, ill stay with Greg for a while and then I'll come and meet you all"

"Ok"

Warrick stood up and headed out of the hospital, Nick sat there and finished his coffee, he tossed his empty cup in the bin and walked along to Greg's room.

Ecklie sat there in his office scouring through paperwork, filling out forms for all the people who had died in the explosion, he began to feel sad at the amount of names he was filling out on the paperwork but it had to be done, at some point the county would want to compensate the victims families so he had to make sure that everything was done proper, he sighed at the long work ahead of him. He just got back to work when there was a knock on the door…

_He walked through the corridor and smiled at the passing officer, he walked through the police department with ease and headed straight for the stairs, he quickly walked up a few flights of stairs and opened the door to the top floor of the police department, he quickly looked at a sheet of paper stapled to one of the pillars and looked for Ecklies office, he smiled as he realised it was only a few offices away. The corridors were quiet probably because of the carnage he caused earlier. He began walking to Ecklies office and before he knew it a plan had formulated in his head, he walked quickly into an open office full of old files and grabbed a handful, he knocked on his door and waited for an answer…_

Ecklie looked up from his paperwork and shouted

"Come in"

_He slowly pushed open the door and walked in holding a load of files_

"_Brass asked me to give you this"_

"_Thank you just leave it on my desk"_

_He placed the files down on his desk and pretended to walk away, he saw him get back to work and before Ecklie could react he had grabbed a rope from out of his pocket and wrapped it round Ecklies neck, he tried to struggle but he pulled it tighter, before he realised Ecklie had slipped into unconsciousness and he removed the rope from around his neck, Ecklie slumped forward and was now face down on his deck. He pulled out a knife and grabbed Ecklie up off of his chair, he pushed his face down and in one quick swoop he drew the knife across his neck, the blood splattered everywhere. He let go of him and Ecklies lifeless body fell to the floor. He let go of the knife and looked at the scene surrounding him, he smiled at all the blood, he began to undress and left his clothes lying in a pile on the floor, he pulled off the wrapping from Ecklies brand new suit and he put it on, he grabbed Ecklies badge and swipe card and walked out of the office._

He saw the officer push open the door and head towards him with a bunch of files, great he thought more paperwork:

"Brass asked me to give you this"

"Thank you just leave it on my desk"

The files landed on his desk and he began to focus on what he was doing before the interruption but before he could react something was pulled round his neck, he tried to pull it off of him but it was pulled tighter, he struggled for air and tried desperately to escape, he began to feel tired and slowly he closed his eyes and everything went black, he lay there dreaming, desperately trying to wake up but no matter what he tried he seemed to be trapped, eventually he began to feel more tired, he could feel life slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do, eventually there was nothing and Conrad Ecklie lay in the middle of his office dead.

Greg lay there in his hospital bed staring at the television flicking through the channels, he suddenly stopped on the news and stared at the sight of what was once his place of work, his second home, he watched as the bodies of his friends were pulled out and all he could do was thank god that he was not in one of those body bags, a few tears slipped down his face but he quickly wiped them away, the door to his room was knocked and pushed open there stood Nick who smiled at him, Greg suddenly felt a wave of emotions here he was thinking about himself when Nick had suffered the most not only was he in the lab when the bomb went off, the sick bastard doing all this also killed his parents, Greg looked up at Nick and smiled:

"Hi how are you?" Greg asked

"I think I should be asking you that"

Greg laughed

"I'm fine, just a little sore"

"Yeah the docs said you went through some tough surgery"

"Yeah but they said the skin grafts and my leg were not as bad as they thought, provided that I stay in a wheelchair for a few weeks I may get let out of here tomorrow"

"That's great Greg and if you need a place to stay I have a spare room"

"Thanks I'm sure I will need a little bit of help"

"Nick, how are you? Really"

Nick was stunned by the sudden change in subject and he stared at Greg emotion building up inside him

"How am I?"

Nick sighed and sat on the chair next to Greg

"I feel like throwing something, I feel like curling up into a ball and cry, sometimes I feel guilty like if I didn't come to Vegas then my parents would still be alive" Tears slid down Nick's cheek and he wiped them away with his hand:

"Aarghh I need to stop doing this!"

He jumped up off his chair and began pacing up and down

"I can't keep doing this, I need to move on, and I need to stop crying! I need to bury my parents, I need to say goodbye but most of all I need to catch this sick bastard who put you in here and killed them"

Nick was still pacing up and down and barely listening to Greg suddenly something flew past him and smashed against the wall, he looked up only to see Greg staring at him:

"Finally I got your attention"

"Oh, sorry Greg"

"Nick listen to me, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, you moved here to get away from the your family name, they knew that and they respected you for it, you came to Vegas and made your own name and you have to grieve for them Nick you can't move on without it, before you can even consider going back to work you have to let it out, let it all out, don't be ashamed of crying I mean look at me"

Nick laughed

"I suppose my shirt is still wet"

Greg joined in on the laughter

"Shut up"

"Thanks Greg"

"Your welcome, I mean you did save my life"

"Ha-ha, yeah I just helped them find you"

"Well let me say from the bottom of my heart thank you"

"No probs Greggo"

Nick sat back down next to Greg and they sat there in silence, it began slowly but it soon became quick and uncontrollable, He couldn't stop it, Nick was crying hysterically

Greg sat there in his bed watching Nick, he sat down across from him and silence filled the room, he watched as his friend began to cry and at first it was a few tears but soon they were free and fast, Nick could not stop.

"Nick come here"

Nick stood up and moved closer to Greg and sat on the edge of his bed, Greg grabbed him and pulled him into a hug; he sat there soothing Nick as tears fell from his face.

Grissom, Catherine Sara and Warrick sat in the break room of the police department, all of them tired and all of them extremely annoyed, Sara stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee:

"When is Ecklie going to let us back on the case, I mean how stupid can one guy get to take us all off the case"

"Ecklie thinks he will crack the case and give him some power, I hear he his planning on running for mayor" Grissom replied

"Yeah well he is one jackass" Sara bit back

"Well he will need to put his back on, CSI is stretched pretty far" Warrick stated

"Yeah well Ecklie is son of a bitch, don't expect it to soon" Catherine replied

Suddenly an alarm sounded and the CSI'S looked at the exit of the break room to see officers running. They all stood up and walked out into the corridor to see what was happening, they saw officers running up the stairs and the CSI'S followed. They quickly filed up the stairs following the officers and made there way to the next floor, they walked along until they saw half a dozen officers standing outside an office, Grissom and Catherine pushed past them and looked into the office, they stood there in shock as they saw Conrad Ecklie dead on the floor, blood spatter all over the place, Brass walked over to them:

"Gil, looks like you're the new boss of CSI"

"Yeah I guess, do we know what happened?"

"Yeah our little friend is back"

At that they looked to Ecklies chair and noticed clothes set up in a way which was all too familiar, the id badge read Catherine Willows.

_He sat there thinking, thinking of his triumphs over the past few days, he was finally getting the attention he deserved, the CSI'S last time were nice enough but never paid to much attention to him, he knew then he would prove himself. He was angry with all the CSI'S but especially with Nick and Greg, they worked the case, they spoke to him, they were friendly, nice but now they are so involved in there own lives they don't care about anyone else, they don't care who gets hurt, he was glad of what he did, he was proud of it. He lay there thinking of what to do next, eventually they would catch him and he would be able to take them all out, but for the mean time he lay on Nicks bed flicking through his address book._

Well that's it, what do you think? Please read and review at least 4 anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I am so sorry I have not updated this like forever but I have been so busy getting my degree and working, I now have time to hopefully try and update this more often, please read and review for those of you still interested.

Grissom sifted through Ecklies make shift office to find very little, sighing in disbelief he walked out the office and over to the lab:

"I found some fibres and collected blood evidence from the scene I need this analysed straight away"

"Sure thing sir"

At that Grissom walked out of the lab and headed to meet the rest of his team, he walked in to the makeshift evidence room to see all his team hard at work pouring through the very little evidence they had.

"What do we have?" Grissom enquired

"Very little, some fibres that match clothes from a shop in Henderson but it is there best selling line for like ever" Warrick replied.

"Still waiting on DNA from the evidence me and Warrick collected at the construction site" Sara sat there and answered without looking up from a photo she was analysing.

"Hey come here and have a look at this picture!"

Grissom, Catherine and Warrick walked over to where Sara was sitting and began looking at the picture"

"This was taking at the crime scene from Nick's parents look at this guy I know him from somewhere"

Catherine looked at it more closely and something clicked inside her

"That's Peter Hammond, his wife and three kids were killed when he was out of town"

"That's right but the case is still open, no suspects were ever identified" Grissom replied

"Do you think he is our guy?" Warrick asked

"He could be but it depends on what evidence we have, he could have just been passing by" Grissom answered

Sara looked up and began to speak

"What in an abandoned block of warehouses where only homeless people where watching?"

"Yes it does seem unlikely but it is still a possibility"

"Ok Grissom what do you want us to do?" Catherine asked

"Right Warrick and Sara go chase up the DNA, Me and Catherine will look through the evidence from the Hammond case and see what we have"

"One problem Griss, the evidence is gone"

"The lab is gone, for some strange reason I forgot for a minute"

"Well we can still look up the police file" Catherine replied

"Ok let's do that"

At that the team left and headed to do their jobs all hoping that this would finally be over.

_He sat there in Nick's bedroom relishing the thought that no one knew where he was, the address book gave him nothing new, Nick had very few friends outside the lab and now most of them are dead, he smiled at the thought. He had to figure out what to do next he wanted to cause more pain and suffering to the team, he had failed in killing one of the team, now he wanted to get them, get them good. A plan quickly formulated in his head he knew where he was going… the hospital._

Nick and Greg stared at the television screen watching the news which was still covering the explosion at the lab

"I feel so bad for all those who died in the lab" Greg spoke softly

"I know how you feel" Nick responded

_He was turning into the parking lot of the hospital letting his mind run through all the different forms of torture he was going to inflict on his friends._

Back at the police department Sara and Warrick paced up and down the DNA room waiting impatiently for the results, after a few more minutes they stopped pacing and faced the DNA technician when they heard the machine beep and print out the information.

"Well?" Warrick asked in a slightly anxious tone

"It matches Peter Hammond; he broke into the construction site"

Warrick and Sara smiled and quickly left the room, they headed immediately to the lay out room where Grissom and Catherine were studying the police report

"DNA is a match to Peter Hammond" Warrick exclaimed

"Good at least we know who we are dealing with" Catherine replied

They all felt a sense of relief, they finally knew who was behind this and although the DNA did not link them to the murders but it was seen as a safe bet.

"How are you and Catherine getting on? Sara asked

"Not a lot of information, he no longer lives in the house we have listed and no one remembers seeing him for a few months now"

"What about his job"

Catherine began to shuffling through a few documents

"It was here a minute ago hold on"

She eventually found it and began reading it, her heart began to pace and a fear surged through her body

"What is it Cath?" Warrick asked

"He was a doctor"

Before Grissom could ask where he realised straight away

"We need to get to the hospital ASAP"

Nick sat there watching the television while Greg tried to sleep with little success; the memories of the explosion kept Greg awake and scared. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when a loud explosion rocked through the hospital, the whole room shook and dust and debris fell from the roof.

Greg screamed at the sound and began to panic; Nick tried desperately to calm him down

"Ssshh Greg its ok, we are ok,

When Greg heard that Nick was still alive he began to calm down, he was still feeling scared but he felt better that Nick was there with him.

"W…what happened?" Greg asked

"I don't know, hold on I'll go and check and then we will get you out of here, OK Greg?"

Greg nodded and Nick moved slowly towards the door, he opened it slowly and looked out of the door, smoke filled the hallway and flames were approaching them very quickly. Nick closed the door and ran towards Greg:

"Right Greg we need to get outta here, this is gonna hurt but I can't push the bed out, I am going to have to move you onto the wheelchair ok buddy?"

Greg nodded and Nick pulled the covers off of him and picked him up, the pain was excruciating and Greg screamed out, Greg could feel some of his wounds open up and pain surged right through him. He was finally on the wheelchair.

"Sorry about that Greg"

"It's ok lets get outta here"

Nick pushed Greg out of his room and moved him away from the flames, he could see nurses and doctors frantically running around trying to evacuate people, Nick pushed past them and moved towards the exit. Before he could even open the door Nick was pulled into a hallway and pushed against the wall, he hit his head hard and he slumped to the ground. Greg was quickly pulled in and pushed down the hall to a ward which had already been evacuated, once inside Greg was thrown off his wheelchair and he fell to the ground,

Screaming out in pain Greg could do nothing except lie there in pain. Nick was just starting to get on his feet when he was yanked by his shirt and pulled up off the ground, he instantly recognised but before he could say anything he was dragged down the hallway and into the ward were he was pushed to the floor falling next to Greg. Nick looked up to see a shotgun pointing to his head…

That's it please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Hi here is the next bit please read and review!

Nick moved back from the gun which was pointed directly at his head, he knew that the guy pointing the gun was the killer and he knew that he worked on his wives case.

"M…Mr Hammond isn't it?"

He stood there in silence so Nick thought it would be best to keep talking: 

"Mr Hammond I know you have been through a lot but you need to let Greg go, he is hurt"

At that Peter bent down and began beating Greg with the butt of the gun, Greg could do nothing but scream out in agony.

"No don't! I'm sorry Mr Hammond, please don't hurt him!"

At that he stopped beating Greg and turned his attention towards Nick and pointed the gun at him again

"Mr Hammond why are you doing this? Why are killing all these people? W…why did you kill my…my parents?"

"Ha ha ha ha because you and your perfect little CSI team could not solve a single crime, you could not solve my wives case, the rape case, the domestic abuse case and your pathetic little parents could help you get out of that box you were buried in"

Nick could not stop his emotions from showing, tears slid down his cheeks at the memory of his parents

"We do our best Mr Hammond; we can only follow the evidence"

"Well the evidence is clearly not good enough!"

He lunged forward so that he was on top of Nick and began beating him, shouting and screaming the only word Nick could hear was his wives name Christine…

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara rushed to the hospital only to find carnage and mayhem in front of them. They jumped out of their SUV'S and ran over to the fire marshal who seemed to be talking to someone from the hospital staff, Grissom was first to speak flashing his ID at the same time

"Gil Grissom, I'm with the crime lab, what happened?"

The fire marshal was first to respond

"A bomb went off on the ground floor"

"How bad is it and is everyone out?"

"Half of the hospital is evacuated; the other half is in a separate building and remains unaffected"

"Doctor we had friends who were in the hospital a Greg Sanders and a Nick Stokes did they get out ok?"

The doctor quickly scurried through his list and began to check

"That ward is on the ground floor and they are listed as missing, they never checked in with anyone"

Fear flowed through all of the team's bodies and they were praying that Nick and Greg were ok. Catherine stepped forward and began to talk

"Ok doc do you know a Peter Hammond he was a doctor on your surgical staff?"

"Why yes he was in the hospital before the bomb went off, I have not seen him since, Why?

"We think he is the one behind the explosion and the one at the lab"

The doctor stood there in silence unable to speak

"What ward did he work in?" Sara asked

"He worked on ward 7 just down the hall from where your friend's room was"

At that Grissom and Catherine walked over to Brass and the SWAT team who had just arrived, Brass and his team began to head into the building when Warrick walked over holding his gun

"I'm going in Griss, do not try and stop me I'm going in"

"I'm not arguing with you, be careful"

At that they headed off into the hospital

Greg lay there motionless on the floor, he could not move through to pain surging through every bone in his body, he could hear Nick trying to talk to Mr Hammond, he recognised the name but it took a few moments for him to realise it was a case they all worked on. Out of nowhere Greg could feel punches and blows to his head and abdomen, he screamed out in pain but nothing stopped the assault. He could hear Nick calming him down and eventually the beating stopped. He sat there motionless afraid to move or speak. He became even more frightened when he could hear Nick too also being beaten. He thought to himself he had to do something, he had to help Nick. With the little energy he had Greg rolled over so he was facing Nick. He saw Nick bloody and beaten and before he could even think he shouted out to Peter.

"Stop you sick son of a bitch"

This infuriated Peter Hammond who got up off of Nick and moved towards Greg

"You know I'm going to look forward to shooting you in head"

Greg gulped at the thought of what he said, he did not want to die, he had to get some strength together he had to get out of this.

Brass, Warrick and the rest of the SWAT team swarmed through the hospital looking at the devastation in front of them, rubble, glass, machines and doors were strewn all over the place, they had to step over the bodies of both patients and staff, Warrick quickly glanced at the victims to see if any of them were Nick or Greg but thankfully so far they were not to be found. They moved towards ward 7 where they hoped that they would find Nick and Greg. Walking down the hallway they knew were close, they could hear shouting and screaming and a sense of urgency made Warrick quicken his pace. As they got closer to the door Warrick could see Greg and Nick both lying on the floor Hammond was over at Greg shouting at him, something which Warrick could not understand.

Greg lay there listening to Hammond shouting at him, he just lay there listening to him until he finished shouting

"It's all your fault, you did this, my wife is dead because of you and your friends, my whole family is gone and it's all your fault. Why could you not catch them? Tell me that, tell me why you could not catch the sicko that did this" Mr Hammond continued to shout and scream at Greg but Greg knew inside it was not there fault.

"It isn't our fault, we do the best job we can and instead of letting us get on with our work you blow up our lab and lose all the evidence in your wives case, clever aint you?"

Peter Hammond looked at him rage clearly evident, Greg continued to speak:

"You killed people, how will your children and wife feel about you killing more than thirty people, you're the sicko! You're a sick son of a bitch"

Nick looked over at Greg who was getting Hammond angry by shouting at him, this was Nick's chance to overpower him, still feeling weak from the beating he knew this was his only chance, he quietly stood up and was getting ready to attack.

Warrick and Brass stared into the ward they could see debris from the explosion all over the floor but they getting more and more nervous at the behaviour of Peter Hammond, they could see him getting angrier and angrier and they knew they had to go in.

Peter Hammond flew into a rage and pointed the gun at Greg

"Now you will die, you will be with your friends soon"

Greg fought back tears his life as a CSI flashed before his eyes he remembered his first case, his first court case everything about being a CSI made him feel alive but what he felt most was the family he had made while working in Vegas. Their faces flashed before him. He stared at the gun which was pointed directly at his head. He closed his eyes and wept. He suddenly heard struggling and shouting he opened his eyes to see Nick fighting with Hammond. Greg could only there and watch.

Nick jumped on Hammond without thinking; he knew the gun was aimed at Greg. He struggled and punched at Hammond but he was strong, stronger than Nick expected him to be. Nick was on top of him hitting and punching his wrist so that the gun would fall.

Warrick, Brass and the SWAT team readied themselves; once they were ready they looked at Brass

"Let's go"

Nick managed to loosen Hammond's grip of the gun, Nick tried to slide it away but was unsuccessful, Nick was suddenly thrown off of Hammond and pushed into a wall. He was stunned for a few seconds but he quickly regained his momentum and lunged towards the gun. He grabbed it and turned around to point it at Hammond but he was quickly punched in the face. Hammond lunged at him and they wrestled.

Brass, Warrick and the SWAT team raced in.

Nick was on the ground trying to block the punches and the gun was now by his side, Hammond slammed his fist into Nick's face causing him to become dizzy and dazed by what was happening. This allowed for Hammond to pick up the gun and aim it at Nick.

Warrick saw Hammond aiming the gun at Nick.

"FREEZE LVPD"

Hammond turned to look at the police who had just stormed in he knew he did not have long left he turned round and pointed the gun to Greg who was just lying there.

Greg saw everything that was going on, he saw the police storm in and he saw the gun again pointing at him.

Nick looked up confused at what was going on he saw the police storm in and Hammond pointing the gun towards Greg. He never even thought about he jumped in front of Greg.

Brass aimed the gun at Hammond

BANG!!! BANG!!!

Two shots echoed throughout the room…


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.

Warrick stood there motionless unable to move, Brass moved forward to check Hammond's pulse, he was dead. Brass secured the gun and went to check on Nick and Greg.

Greg opened his eyes he was alive, he smiled and laughed.

"Nick we are alive"

Nick did not speak which began to worry him, he used the last surge of energy and turned to face Nick, by this point Warrick was over looking at Nick, Greg and Warrick stared at the blood pouring our of Nick's stomach.

Warrick was shocked at the amount of blood pouring out of his friends stomach, Nick was barely awake looking into his friend's eyes.

Outside Catherine, Grissom and Sara were given the all clear; they ran through the hospital and into the ward, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Nick surrounded by a pool of blood and Greg lay there crying.

Paramedics rushed in and began to look after Greg and Nick.

Greg was quickly carried and placed onto a stretcher, all this time Greg kept staring at Nick who was now unconscious, he knew Nick had saved his life and before he was stretchered out he could only say one thing

"Thank you"

Warrick did not leave Nick's sight as the paramedics worked on him, they tried desperately to control the bleeding and monitors were quickly attached to Nick's chest.

Warrick was holding desperately on to Nick's hand

"Come on buddy; hold on for me, you can't die on me"

By this point Catherine, Grissom and Sara were by his side praying that he would pull through. Warrick could feel it happening he saw his friend gently open his eyes

"Rick" was the only word he could muster

"I'm right here buddy, I'm right here just hang on"

Before Nick could respond he closed his eyes and Warrick could feel Nick's hand loosen and before he could say or do anything else Nick was gone.

The team stood there in silence watching as the paramedics stopped working on Nick.

Warrick sat next to his friend tears streaming down his face. Grissom placed his hand on Warrick's shoulder and bent down to pull him in a tight embrace. Catherine and Sara both tried to comfort each other.

Three months had passed since Nick's funeral and part of the lab had re-opened. None of the team had gotten over his death each dealing in a different way. Warrick looked out onto the Las Vegas mountainside a place were Nick spent most of his free time Para-gliding, he took in the warm fresh air and pulled out the quarter that Nick tossed to him the night he was buried alive. He looked at it and thought of all the times he spent with Nick. Greg and the rest of the team followed Warrick and stood next to him each of them saying nothing. Before they left Warrick took the quarter and threw it over the side.

"Goodbye buddy"

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for killing Nick I can't believe I did it but I felt it was right for the story.


End file.
